The present invention relates to an antiinflammatory medicament formulation which has an analgesic action and is to be applied topically, and which contains 2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-ethyl N-(.alpha.,.alpha.,.alpha.-trifluoro-m-tolyl)anthranilate, called Etofenamate below, as the essential active compound. Etofenamate has the following structure: ##STR1##
Etofenamate is already known as a non-steroid medicament with a good antiinflammatory action and outstanding tolerance, compare Arzneimittelforschung 27 (I) Special Edition 6 b, 1299-1364, 1977. Etofenamate has hitherto been used in the form of alcohol-containing gels. Because of the alcohol, the gel has a cooling action when applied, and this has not been found pleasant by all patients. Furthermore, such a gel can be applied only to intact skin, and a desirable application in cases of trauma with open wounds is thus not possible. In addition, such a formulation is of only limited suitability for patients with an exceptionally dry skin.
An object of the present invention is thus to overcome the disadvantages described by providing a new formulation which, however, has the antiinflammatory and analgesic action to the same degree as the gel form.
Surprisingly, it has been possible to discover cream and ointment formulations which have the required properties.
The present invention thus relates to cream and ointment formulations containing Etofenamate and an adjuvant.
Etofenamate is a highly viscous oil, only traces of which dissolve in water. In a large number of galenical auxiliaries, it has only inadequate solubility, interactions, such as, for example, hydrolysis, transesterification, esterification and the like, take place, or demixing, phase separation and the like occurs. Although some formulations containing Etofenamate have proved homogeneous and stable, their absorption is inadequate in comparison with the known Etofenamate-containing gel. These disadvantages do not arise in the formulation according to the invention. In the formulation according to the invention, the absorption of Etofenamate by the skin is outstanding.